


You'll Be Sorry

by ohmyallstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyallstars/pseuds/ohmyallstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New boyfriends Niall and Louis finally get half an hour to themselves while they’re busy touring and they choose to use this time to ‘experiment’ a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Sorry

Louis chuckled as he pressed the compact vibrator into his boyfriend’s tightening hole. The sensation of the foreign object made Niall squirm but to Louis’s disappointment he didn’t complain or make a noise.

‘How’s that feeling babe?’ Louis whispered, using what he hoped was a seductive voice. From his position in front of Louis, kneeling on all fours, Niall turned and smiled at him. It was a seemingly mild action, but nevertheless Louis felt his erection stiffen at the sight of the cute boy in front of him; at the sight of the pale and perfect ass that was inching onto his fingers hungrily.

When Louis was satisfied that the toy was in far enough, he withdrew his fingers and wiped them lazily on the discarded underwear that lay on the floor beside them. With his other hand, he grasped the compact remote and gave the dial a slight twist.

Niall’s reaction was immediate and he shot up with a surprised expression, however it was quickly replaced with one of pleasure when Louis turned the remote up another notch. 

‘Fuck Lou, I can feel it vibrating in my thighs.’ He laughed in disbelief as his body shook from the effort it took to stay kneeling. Louis grinned to himself and placed a cool hand on Niall’s inner thigh, close enough to the hanging appendage to feel the vibrations but not close enough for Niall’s taste. ‘You were right when you said this felt amazing.’

‘Would I lie to you?’ He laughed, moving his hand slightly so that he was stroking the delicate skin at the join of Niall’s thigh and groin. It was a particularly sensitive spot for the Irish boy and he had to bite his lip in order to hold back the moan threatening to escape.

‘Probably,’ he managed to gasp, ‘if you could get me to do something dumb.’

Louis feigned offence and as a form of punishment, he turned the dial up as far as it would go. A low and gutteral moan escaped Niall before his elbows gave out and he collapsed onto the floor in a battle of pure agony and pleasure. The contorted look on his face aroused Louis to know end and he began palming himself through his jeans, softly at first but then harder as Niall’s moans grew louder and more frequent.

When it became apparent that Niall was close to climax Louis turned the dial off completely and rolled his whimpering boyfriend over. He hesitated a moment before straddling the younger boy and sitting slowly on his abdomen, making sure to slide his still denim-clad ass along the boy’s aching hard boner as he did it. 

Lifting his t-shirt up over his head, he earnt a satisfied grunt from Niall so Louis allowed him a couple of seconds to admire him before he got back down to business.

‘How much time have we got left?’ Niall moan hungrily as he rang his hands over Louis’s almost hairless chest. The English boy glanced coyly at the clock overhead and then back at the boy beneath him.

‘Paul will be here in twenty minutes to take us to hair and makeup.’ He told him happily, before leaning down and nipping playfully at his boyfriend’s bottom lip. A small groan escaped him as the smaller boy rolled him over, temporarily seizing control. It escalated to a whine however when Niall started to stand up.

Flashing him a toothy grin, he turned around and sat down on Louis’s stomach. He danced his fingertips along Louis’s straining zipper, as if playing the piano, but when Louis gave a quick thrust upwards and he laughed to himself. With agonisingly slow movements actions he unzipped the jeans and with a quick tug, Louis’s cock sprang free of it’s confines and bobbed in the air for a moment before settling on Niall’s thigh.

He let out a low hum as it was taken gingerly in one hand as Niall wriggled his way up Louis’s torso and leant over to place it between his warm lips. Another short thrust upwards from Louis and he got the message and started swirling his tongue around the head of his boyfriend’s pulsating cock.

As Louis lay there he was struck by an idea and he edged Niall’s knees around his shoulders so that they were either side of his head. When he was comfortable with the position and he was sure that Niall was aswell, he propped himself up on his elbows and placed a kiss of the tip of Niall’s dick. The pressure on his own cock lessened as Niall was surprised by the sensation but it quickly picked up again as Louis took him fully in his mouth.

They fell into a rhythm that was only interrupted by one of them having to stop and moan with inevitably only turned the other on even more. Niall removed Louis’s cock from his mouth and focused his attention on his balls instead. A small nip at the tender skin almost sent Louis over the edge and he through an arm out to brace himself. Something brushed his fingers and when he realised what the object was another idea grasped him.

He flicked the dial on the remote with his thumb and Niall almost screamed at the sensation. He was over stimulated and aching and at the newly added sensation of the vibrator he was brought over the edge. He tensed and before Louis realised what was happening, Niall released his load in Louis’s mouth.

It wasn’t something they had done before, being a new couple, and Niall gasped in horror at the realisation of what he’d done. He rolled off of Louis and gave him a look of embarrassment and apology.

‘Why’d you move?’ Louis asked, confused by the sudden change in the situation. Niall opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself and gave Louis a weird look.

‘Where’d you - did you just swallow that?’ He asked incredulously. Louis smiled awkwardly and glanced away, not wanting to meet Niall’s eyes.

‘Umm, yeah.’ He said. Why?’ 

Niall’s eyes bulged slightly and he gave Louis the same weird facial expression again.

‘That’s disgusting…’ He gasped. 

‘How is is disgusting for me to swallow my boyfriend’s cum?’

‘Because - because that came out of my, well, my penis.’ He said, whispering the word penis. Louis wanted desperately to laugh, but knew that it was probably only hinder the situation.

‘Ohh god,’ he cried out, looking shocked. ‘Why did nobody tell me? All this time I thought it came from your belly button!’

‘You’re such a dickhead.’ Niall said, standing up and walking over to his clothes. Louis suddenly felt self conscious, after all he’d been left on the floor naked. Well, his jeans and underwear were around his knees but all the good stuff was bare.

‘You’re the one being a big girl about the whole thing.’ He told him, rolling his eyes. ‘Why is it so weird to you that I swallowed? Is it really wrong that I swallowed the boy I-‘

‘If you say you love me I am going to have to vomit, I really am.’

‘I was going to say the boy I’m dating, but never fucking mind.’ He snapped. With some difficulty he got to his feet and pulled up his pants. He was still erect and he winced slightly as he tucked the over sensitive cock back into his underwear.

They got dressed in silence, both refusing to look at the other and by the time they were finished, Paul was knocking at the door telling them it was time to go. Louis was about to open the door when Niall stopped him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘I’m really sorry, it’s just that nobody has ever done that before with me and it just surprised me, that’s all.’ Niall shrugged and Louis’s annoyance dissipated at the sad expression on his face. ‘I really like you Lou, so I’m sorry I freaked out.’

‘You will be.’ He told him with a grin. A confused expression settled on his boyfriend’s face and he could barely contain his glee. ‘We’re about to go on stage for a two hour concert and I’ve got the remote to the vibrator you’ve still got up your ass.


End file.
